Fan:Lost Chronicles I Chapter 1: Prologue - A Prelude to Destiny
Greetings, dear reader. I am the Digimon known as Wisemon, and I am honored that you chose this story among the many you must have seen before you. I am a seer, you see, or a mystic if you’d prefer; I can see and hear every thought or action of any that I choose. I can see into their hearts and their minds. I can see the past. I can see the future, even though it is constantly changing. I can see even the futures that could have been, and the pasts that never were. Well, that’s enough about me. And now, onto the story. Also, you may notice I frequent the use of the words ‘people’ and ‘person.’ In this world, the terms are collective, referring to both Humans and Digimon. This story is a past that has, indeed, happened. It is a harrowing tale of the long battle between good and evil that took place over a wide span of years. The battle took place in a separate world than the one you may be familiar with. Allow me to explain briefly; I am aware of the presence of the many different worlds and dimensions out there, including the one you might be in right now, wherever it is that this book might have ended up. In this world, there is no Human World, and there is no Digital World. There is but one world, a utopia of sorts where Humans and Digimon coexist peacefully. This world, and indeed, the only continent where the events of this part of the story take place, was named after the kind and loving goddess who created life…This world is called Arcadia. Arcadia is a land blessed with peace and happiness, where Humans and Digimon live side by side, work together, eat together, and play together…At least…that is the story everyone enjoys hearing, and it is the version of the story that everyone wishes to be true… Though I am loath to admit it, Arcadia is a world and continent fraught with chaos; a chaos that is feared, dreaded, and constantly growing. It — or rather, she — was a chaos that had existed for untold hundreds of years. Her very existence threatened the lives of many innocents and ended even more for nothing more than a paltry eternal life. Fret not, for all hope was not yet lost; there exists a mercenary guild that sought to protect the lives that remained in the wake of that chaos. Though originally formed to protect innocent lives from bandits, that guild, as fate would have it, found itself in the middle of the conflict. Arcadia itself lies amidst a vast ocean, and is divided up into four different provinces: the frigid Nymphaea Tundra to the north, the barren Cyprus Desert to the south, the dense Lotisea Forest to the west, and the urbanized Celosia Province — which itself is further divided into five territories — to the east. The bulk of the story occurs within the province of Celosia, in the territory known as Valencia, the easternmost province of Celosia, and the very closest to Lotisea. The events that take place throughout this story are not for the faint of heart. If you have the courage and power required to fight against the darkness, then by all means, delve deep into its core and continue onwards, and gain the wisdom offered in the dark secrets of this lore. If not, I strongly advise you close this book and walk away, and forget all about it for the remainder of your life. I apologize, dear reader, for my digression. This story begins in the year 598, some 200 years prior to the bulk of the story, when the chaos is awakened and freed from the only place capable of imprisoning her darkness…Arcadia’s hell. The Dark Area, where she rests, and dreams, of events gone by. Category:Fan fiction